


【盾冬】成人礼

by zeroland



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroland/pseuds/zeroland
Summary: 芽和白狼*





	【盾冬】成人礼

【盾冬】成人礼——芽×狼(PWP)

秋天的风是湿润的，深入骨髓的丝丝缕缕的寒冷。

而这里是暖和的，小屋里生着壁炉，柴火在里面燃烧，上面的小铁锅里炖着沸腾的羊奶，又温了一小壶麦芽酒，羊毛毡子密不透风，好像把一切的光源和热源都攫取过来，热气腾腾地汇聚在这里。

史蒂夫的眼睛跟随着跃动的火苗。那让他苍白瘦削的脸印染上一层酡红，连带着金发都像是流淌着的蜂蜜。他很冷，于是把自己团在壁炉边上，巴基又给他加了毯子，不由分说地把他包成一个球，然后起身去取那只小锅，羊奶还在咕噜咕噜地冒着泡泡，他把它倒进一只大的锡制的杯子里，特殊的膻味飘散开，竟然也不怎么难以忍受，史蒂夫挠挠鼻子，打了个喷嚏。

“我想你可能还喝不惯这个，”巴基端着杯子坐在他旁边，水汽往上模糊了他的脸，在睫毛上凝结成了几滴水珠，他眨眨眼睛，把羊奶塞进史蒂夫手里，气味更加猛烈地往鼻腔里钻，“放冷一会儿，我再给你加几勺蜂蜜。”

史蒂夫点了点头，接过杯子啜吸了一口，热量传输到四肢百骸，温暖了他接近僵死的关节，巴基又拿了手帕，给他擦去了一整圈的奶胡子，身上的深秋里沾染着的木叶清香，这是他的巴基，他记得那股味道，虽然变淡了，他们都喜欢秋天，因为上下学的路上总有很多的金黄色的落叶，如同一条永无尽头的长河，还有冰凉的露水，成熟的果子的香味，他用一枚宽大的梧桐的叶子代替了玫瑰插在巴基胸前的口袋里，他们分享同一个苹果。

他没法控制住自己不断望向巴基，看着他扎起来的长发，下巴上的胡渣，眼尾处细长的纹路，原本是左臂的地方现在空空荡荡的，很显然巴基用一只手也能把自己照顾好，但是，但是那是巴基，鲜活美好得像是红苹果，史蒂夫不敢想象这个，无法逆转的创伤，记忆力老旧的撕裂性的疼痛，他不懂为什么他没有保护好他。

“现在还疼么？”

巴基摇了摇头：“早就没有感觉了。”

木条被烧断了，在壁炉里咔嚓一声飞溅出火星，史蒂夫在声响的尾调里解开毯子的束缚：“给我看看。”

“史蒂夫。”

“给我看看。”

“史蒂夫，你过来，”“我要给你一件礼物。”

“别唬我，我记得在你十六岁的时候就看过了。”巴基指出这一点，他的记忆现在慢慢恢复，知道该怎么样挖掘一些史蒂夫先生的糗事来回应他，让那个毛茸茸的大个子从耳根开始变成一颗红番茄，然后掰开他的腿抵在墙上就进来，气急败坏地凑过来堵住他的嘴，

史蒂夫含住他的乳珠，刚喝完羊奶之后，他的口腔还是滚热的，唾液粘稠，

“就那里。”巴基艰难地用右手抱着自己的膝盖，试图把后面的小穴展露出来，他的话还没说完，史蒂夫的手指已经完美地找到了洞口，非常小心翼翼地在周围的软肉上按了几下。

“我会来找你。”

“当然，你当然会。”

“巴基？”史蒂夫虔诚地摸着他的脸，颤抖的嘴唇过来在他的唇上贴着

“不要怕。”巴基把金发小个子，把他年少的爱人抱在怀里，感受他潮湿的金发和脸颊的温度，史蒂夫用细瘦的双臂圈着他，轻轻地发着抖，他觉得快乐又觉得绝望，因为一切无法重来，他什么都做不了，巴基，很多年之后的巴基，柔软的巴基，上扬着相似角度的微笑，用手拍着他的脊背，告诉他：

“别怕。”

永远会有人爱你，史蒂夫。  
会有人永远爱你。


End file.
